The Resurrected Wings
by Prayer Reverie
Summary: Destiny One-Shot. Kira mulls over the attempt on Lacus' life. May contain Destiny Phase 13 Spoilers, but please Read and Review


The Resurrected Wings

By: Prayer Reverie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. 'Nuff said.

Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen Destiny Phase 13, then I advise you not read this. You have been warned.

Summary: Destiny One-Shot. Kira mulls over the attempt on Lacus' life.

"I cannot accept, I cannot accept!" the Haro screamed out a warning, flying up to Lacus' face.

She brought her arms up to grab the pink toy. Kira turned and saw a soldier lining up a shot from the ventilation system at the top of the wall.

"Lacus!" he yelled, diving towards her.

There was a silent thud as the bullet left the barrel, flying towards Lacus. Kira swore that time slowed, he saw the wake the bullet left in the air as it streaked onwards. He wasn't going to make it in time …

Lacus let out a small cry as Kira collided with her. Murrue and Andy quickly brought the impromptu sniper down, firing several shots each.

"Lacus …" Kira said softly, looking down at her.

She inhaled sharply as her hand shot up to her chest. Kira focused on that spot, and saw blood spreading on her clothes.

_No … no, it can't be …_

Her hand fell limply to her side, revealing a single hole, where the bullet had penetrated. Lacus slowly raised her other hand to touch Kira's cheek.

"Lacus … no … I'm sorry." Kira said sadly, clutching her close.

"I … love you … K … I … -" she didn't finish her words.

"No!!" Kira screamed.

The door at the end of the hall burst open, and two men came running, their guns pointed at Kira. The opened fire as Kira screamed in rage, anger and sadness, charging the assassins.

Bullets impacted into him, but he didn't care. Kira bowled into both men, taking them off their feet. He picked a man and started to beat him senseless.

"You!" left hook.

"Killed!" right hook.

"Lacus!" left hook again.

The second man aimed at Kira.

"Game over." And he pulled the trigger.

"Lacus!" Kira screamed, waking up and bolting upright in bed.

Sweat poured down his face. It was just a dream … or some of it at least. The reality, he decided, was far better than the dream he just had. True, Coordinators made an attempt on Lacus' life, but they failed, thanks to Murrue, Andy, Kira himself, Lacus and the Freedom.

It had been two days since that night, where men had blown up the beachside house that they were staying in. Two days. Their new quarters consisted of an older hotel, run by a man who knew Kira and Cagalli very well.

He had let the survivors stay free of charge, and booked rooms for all of them. The first night Kira had stood watch over Lacus, without her knowing it. Andy had somehow known that Kira would do that, so the Desert Tiger had handed the Freedom pilot a gun and left Kira.

Unbeknownst to Kira, Murrue and Andy were also keeping watch, patrolling the grounds the first night. This night, Andy had insisted that Kira get some sleep.

"I've been trained for nearly all my life by the military kid, I'm used to it. Now get some rest." The older man had told Kira.

Reluctantly Kira complied, vowing not to sleep more than a few hours. Exhaustion had claimed the brown-haired Coordinator, and Kira slept for several hours. It was 1:30 in the morning now.

He was still clothed, minus the jacket which he had given to Lacus to keep her warm. Kira slid out of bed and grabbed his gun, intent on standing watch over Lacus' room. Sighing briefly, he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Lacus, her arm raised to knock on his door, his jacket wrapped tightly around her upper body.

"Lacus … what are you doing up so late?" he asked, a little startled that she was outside his door.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied, lowering her arm.

"Uh … okay. Please, come in." he replied, inviting her in.

She entered the room and sat on the corner of his bed, keeping his jacket wrapped tightly around her. He sat down beside her and she rested her head in his shoulder.

"So … uh … how are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly, scratching his head.

"I'm fine, just a little lonely." She replied quietly.

Kira put both of his hands on her shoulders and made her face him.

"Don't bottle it up Lacus, just let it all out." He advised her.

She stared at him for a few seconds, her crystal blue eyes watering up with tears, before she buried her head in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"There there …" he said soothingly, embracing her gently and stroking her head.

Everything that Lacus had kept inside her was all coming out now. The death of her father, the fall of Junius 7, the recent assassination attempt, the _Silverwind_ being boarded by Earth Alliance troops, everything.

For the longest time Lacus had been there for Kira, now it was his turn.

"It'll be alright, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

She cried for almost half an hour, but Kira vowed to help her, to be her guiding light as she was his for years. Finally, it seemed as if she ran out of tears, and Kira didn't mind either way.

His shirt was soaked with her tears, but he simply didn't care. All that mattered to him was Lacus, and her happiness. She explained to him the nightmares that she had of him getting shot down. The dreams were numerous, vivid and frequent she told him. He smiled.

"I don't dare think about leaving you; I care for you too much to let anything happen." He told her.

She looked into his eyes again, and they were full of truth, kindness and … love.

"I can't stand the thought of living without you Lacus, you mean too much to me." He continued.

"I will protect you always, I will be at your side all of the time because … because I love you."

Lacus stared at him, not quite comprehending his words.

"You … you …" she stuttered.

"I love you Lacus Clyne, with every fiber of my being, with every emotion in my heart. I love you."

Instantly her heart surged with joy. More tears seemed to well up, but Lacus held them at bay. Instead of crying, she leaned up and kissed him. The move surprised Kira a little, but he recovered quickly and kissed her back.

After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to Kira, they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Kira Yamato." Lacus whispered to him.

They kissed again, this time with more force and even more passion, their feelings finally revealed to each other. It wasn't the beginning of a journey, or even the end, rather it was the end of the beginning.

And they had a long road ahead of them.

A/N: Seriously, if you've seen their romantic scene, you'll know where this came from. I was disappointed when he didn't kiss her, but this is the most feeling he's shown towards her since … well ever.

Uh, so if you rate your story "R" for Restricted, it doesn't actually show up on the FF list. I moved the rating down to PG-13, so please go read and review _When World's Collide_, as well as this one.

Thanks from Prayer.


End file.
